powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazar
Crazar was a white lynx-like monster who is one of the Fearcats and the only known female member. She serves as one of the main antagonists of the episode " Home and Away". Biography Many years ago Crazar was the member of Fearcats and they were sworn enemies of Tyzonn and his team and they also kidnapped Vella. She kept the Overdrive Rangers busy while Mig and Benglo searched for the Octavian Chalice. Tyzonn informs the team more about the cave-in that occurred many years ago. He tells them that Crazar was also there. He thought Crazar was buried inside because he didn't see her leave with Mig and Cheetar. His girlfriend, Vella, was lost in the cave-in. They were going to get married. Red Sentinel Ranger and Mercury Ranger take down Crazar. Crazar then makes herself grow. Crazar is disintegrated by the DualDrive Megazord's blast finisher and an old Mercurian battle spell. Crazar was not finished, causing Tyzonn to be knocked unconscious. Tyzonn awakes on his home planet, Mercuria, with his girlfriend, Vella, looking over him. Vella tells Tyzonn that he never left Mercuria. Vella tells Tyzonn that his whole experience on Earth never happened and it's only been three days since the cave-in. Vella says to him that he rushed back in to save her but she escaped, and he was the one who got trapped inside by the Fearcats. Tyzonn hears a beeping sound near by, then Vella drops something...It's Tyzonn's morpher. Vella then reveals her true form, it's Crazar in disguise. Crazar informs Tyzonn that she had replicated Vella after the cave-in. Tyzonn then learns that Vella is still alive and Crazar is keeping her somewhere. Tyzonn battles Crazar and learns that he is still on Earth. He kicks into Overdrive and destroys Crazar for good with his Drive Detector slash wave finisher. Personality Of the Fearcats, Crazar is more violent, cold and far more ruthless, according to the Silver Ranger, Crazar is said to be even worst then Mig and Benglo combined, she is also manipulative and highly arrogant, thinking that she is better then the Rangers.shes also shown to be crazy as shown when she cackles evilly. Powers And Abilities * 'Teleportation: '''Crazar can teleport to any location at will. * '''Durability: '''Crazar is extremely powerful and was easily able to take any hit thrown at her and keep coming. When hit by the Red Sentinel Ranger's super move, which detonated under her, she was unharmed and a follow-up blast from Tyzonn sent her flying although she was unharmed by it. A massive blast from the Drivemax Ultrazord only knocked her down whilst she also survived the Dualdrive Megazord's energy blast finisher as well as Tyzonn's spell that was designed to end her. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Crazar can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Crazar can jump at incredible highest. * '''Vella Form: '''Crazar can transform herself into Tyzonn's girlfriend, Vella. * '''Size Changing: '''Crazar can change her size at will. * '''Lighting Strike: '''Crazar can launch out a blast of light blue colored lighting from her hands. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Crazar can also fire light blue colored lighting beams from her hands. Arsenal * '''Lynx Axe: '''Crazar posses an axe to aid her in combat. ** '''Energy Slash: '''Crazar can charge up her axe with light purple energy and slash her axe at full force at the enemy. ** '''Energy Deflection: '''When fighting the Solaris Knight, she deflected his chest beam by swinging her axe so that it blasted down Mack and Tyzonn instead. ** '''Energy Wave: '''Crazar can also fire light purple colored energy waves from her axe. ** '''Evil Ranger Clone Creation: '''By flashing her Axe with light blue colored energy, Crazar can create clones of the Operation Overdrive Rangers. ** '''Hyper Blast: '''Crazar can launch an energy blast by swing her axe at full force to the side. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Crazar is voiced by Lori Dungey. Notes *Crazar bears a slight resemblance to the Dark Predazord of Wild Force, the reason for this is because her Boukenger counterpart, Ouga, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai series (except for ''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Ouga's look was based on Dark Predazord's counterpart, GaoHunter Evil of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *Crazar's Boukenger counterpart is male, making her a part of the somewhat extended list of Power Ranger characters that were gender-swapped from their respective/original Sentai Series, such as Somnibot, Octoplant and Wedding Dress Org. It's most likely because she/he turns into a woman to beguile Tyzonn that Disney opted to change the gender. *Crazar is the second Fearcat to be destroyed. *Crazar is the second villain in Operation Overdrive to be a female, the first being Miratrix. *In Power Rangers Dino Charge, Crazar's head was later recycled for a generic inmate on Sledge's Ship that is first seen in the'' episode "Rise of a Ranger." It was later seen again in the ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode, "Forged Under Fire". *Crazar's head was later combined with the body of Benglo's cyborg form to portray a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 26: Red Ranger Unplugged **Episode 27: Home and Away (1) **Episode 28: Home and Away (2) **Episode 29: Way Back When See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Fearcats Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Monsters Category:Aliens Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Electrical Monsters Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters